Outta My Head
by kevincong
Summary: The emotions are offered the opportunity to make a deal with the devil to get rid of the Tripledent Gum commercial. They accept without a second thought, but nobody could possibly have been prepared to face the world of Frozen...oneshot


(Skype chat excerpt)

Meg: Hey Riley, I think you should take a look at this. It's only the best thing EVER!

Riley: (examines thumbnail on link) Whoa, what is it?

Meg: I won't spoil it for you, but it might help you with that gum commercial ;)

Anger: Did you guys hear that? We HAVE to do this! (all murmuring in agreement except...)

Fear: No! NO! Do you guys realize how viral it's become in the last month alone? There's never been a thing like this before and I'm not sure if...

Disgust: Oh, relax. The gum debuted during the friggin' Super Bowl. Nothing beats a Super Bowl commercial, I'm telling you!

Joy: Yeah, what's the worst that can happen? It's not like we'd start singing it in front of Mom and Dad for no reason, right? (presses button)

Riley: (giggles) If you say so. Jordan seems to want to see that movie too, I'll ask him tomorrow about it. Hey, listen, I have to study for a test right now, but same time tomorrow, yeah?

Meg: Wait, now? Who's Jordan? Is there something you're not- (click)

Fear: Alright, who are we gonna send this to now?

Joy: Why? We have to start studying now.

Fear: But you know what happens when you forget to forward a link! What if we fail the test because of this?

Anger: Come on, it's just a superstition. We haven't had issues with chain mail in YEARS!

Joy: Actually...why don't we just open it to be sure? What harm could it do?

 _French accent: THREE HOURS LATER..._

Sadness: Guys...we haven't gotten any studying done...and I see something weird happening in Long Term...

Mom: (enters room) Riley, time to go to bed!

(all emotions scream and start running like crazy and pressing buttons on the console, which causes Riley to quickly minimize her browser window)

Mom: So, how are your test preparations coming along?

(memory suddenly arrives at HQ, temporarily distracting the emotions)

Riley: Uh...eh...fine, I...guess!

Mom: Well then, let's get some sleep for a big day tomorrow, alright? (kisses Riley on the cheek)

(emotions exhale)

Riley: Sure thing, mom! Love you!

Mom: Love you too sweetheart, good night!

Riley: Good night!

Dad (who has been waiting outside): Honey, I think we need to figure out exactly what Riley's been up to online lately...

(meanwhile, at Dream Productions)

Director: Hmm...guys, we've received a new agenda today, and it looks like we'll have to keep on running it for a while.

(actors murmuring in confusion)

 _French accent: TWO WEEKS LATER..._

(memory arrives at HQ)

Anger: AAAAARRRGRGHGH! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!

Sadness: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda miss the gum jingle...anyone know what happened to it?

Anger: Yeah, I heard that Bobby and Paula got such an ear-splitting headache from you-know-what that they accidentally threw it into the Memory Dump. And no, we've tried watching the gum commercial several times.

Disgust: That went about as well as we expected it to. Wait, if we're all in Riley's head, how would they get a headache?

Anger: ...oh, yeah. Right.

Disgust: But that aside, let's recap what that link has done to us so far. We've bought the entire soundtrack off iTunes, and won't listen to anything else on the ride to school. We might not qualify for Honors Algebra next year, but that's an issue for another day.

Fear: B-b-b-but...

Joy: But we know what we're going to be for next Halloween, right?

Anger: (covers Fear's mouth with his hand) Yes! Do you not see that Fandom Island was formed because of this alone? (points out window to an island where teal snowflakes are falling over a wedding setting at a castle)

Disgust: What a stupid ship idea. I mean, just because they can both make ice...

Sadness: Halloween is so far away, and besides, we'll never stand out from the little kids like that.

Fear: What about the time when Mom asked us to put on an extra coat during hockey practice and we answered...

All: "...the cold never bothered me anyway."

Fear: That was a bad idea. (picks up memory of nearly catching a cold)

Joy: Ah, who cares? We've got a memory of Mom's reaction right here!

Sadness: That facepalm? I don't think it's a good sign.

Joy: But today was the BOMB! Wouldn't you believe Jordan actually asked us to winter formal in front of so many people?

Disgust: "Do you want to build a snowman with me?" Come on, show some creativity! There's been at least 5 other girls asked out like that. We've become the very same people that we used to despise! Not to mention our matching iceman and princess phone cases, soooo basic.

Joy: At least he didn't try the usual "I know this is cheesy" getup with the discounted broccoli pizza!

Anger: Oh, don't remind me. Now they've got to resort to that kind of crap just to stay in business. They deserved it.

Fear: But why was Dad so shocked when he saw the video? Does he really suspect it's code for-

Others: No, Fear.

Joy: Hey, speaking of Dad, why don't we ask him to take us to see it this weekend? I heard the sing-along edition would be out by then.

(memory arrives again)

(all emotions excitedly press corresponding buttons on console, except Anger, who is stomping away with a 6-foot flame in his head)

Sadness: I hope I get to visit the snowman in Long Term someday.

Riley: Hey, Dad, can we go see-

Dad: Yeah, sure. No problem!

Dad's Anger: Kill me now...

Mom: Bill, what did she just ask you for?

(at Long Term Memory)

Bobby: You were right! Tripledent Gum is so last year!

Paula: You bet! We'll keep this one forever, and this time, we mean it. I can't wait until Riley has her own daughter...

Bobby: Even better, I heard they'll make a sequel in four or five years.

Paula: Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun! (both guffawing, while sending up memory to HQ one more time)

Disgust: (rubbing eyes annoyedly) Shut up! We're trying to sleep here!

Anger: (on dream duty) Can I open up the curse word stash now?


End file.
